The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly, to a copying apparatus capable of displaying a position or spot where trouble has taken place and also, a copy paper passing or transport passage (referred to as a copy paper transport passage hereinafter) subjected to the trouble upon occurrence of the trouble such as paper jamming or the like.
Conventionally, for indicating the state of troubles, there have been proposed image forming apparatuses e.g. copying apparatuses of the types as follows.
(1) A copying apparatus so arranged that, upon occurrence of trouble such as jamming of the copy paper sheet being transported, the position at which the trouble has taken place is indicated by lighting on a display portion which shows an outline of the copy paper transport passage.
There is also proposed a copying apparatus so arranged that in the case where the trouble as described above takes place in a mode to effect copying of a plurality of copy paper sheets with respect to the same original document (referred to as a multi-copy mode), all positions with a possibility of presence of remaining copy paper sheets (i.e. all of the copy paper transport passages) are displayed on the display portion in the similar manner as in the trouble position through illumination. The above arrangement is employed, since there is a possibility that the copy paper sheets may remain in positions other than the position subjected to the trouble.
(2) Moreover, there has also been conventionally proposed a copying apparatus which is arranged to select different copy paper transport passages for use according to the copying modes.
By way of example, in a duplex or both side copying mode (i.e. a copying mode in which, after having been formed with a copied image on a first face, the copy paper sheet is once accommodated in an intermediate tray without being discharged outside the copying apparatus, and is inverted in its front and reverse faces so as to be again fed to an image forming section, thereby to be formed with another copied image on a second face of the same copy paper sheet), the copy paper transport passages to be selected (i.e. the transport passages to be used) are respectively different between the mode for copying on the first face side (the first face mode) and the mode for copying on the second face side (the second face mode).
Otherwise, even in (a one side copying mode a copying mode arranged to discharge the copy paper sheet out of the copying apparatus after forming a copied image on its first face), with respect to a copying apparatus having a plurality of paper feeding ports (e.g. an upper paper feeding port, a lower paper feeding port, and a manual paper inserting port, etc.), the copy paper transport passages may be respectively different depending on which of the paper feeding ports is used for the paper feeding.
In the copying apparatus as referred to above which is arranged to display position of the trouble such as the paper jamming and the like, and also, all positions with a possibility of presence of remaining copy paper sheets, such "all positions" mean all of the copy paper transport passages within the copying apparatus as described earlier, and these two kinds of positions are displayed without particular distinguishment therebetween.
Therefore, there is such a disadvantage that an operator can not distinguish the actual trouble position and the positions with the possibility of presence of the remaining copy paper sheet, and in spite of the fact that any copy paper sheet does not necessarily remain at such latter positions, the operator undesirably continues to search for the remaining copy paper sheet. Moreover, since all of the copy paper transport passages are displayed, the operator has to check even the positions where there is no possibility of presence of remaining copy paper sheets.